Pirate Crew (Peter Pan)
The Pirate Crew are Captain Hook's pirate henchmen from the 1953 film Peter Pan and its sequel. They are voiced by Bill Thompson in the first film and by Jeff Bennett in the sequel. Appearances Peter Pan The pirates are first seen in the movie on their pirate ship in Neverland, singing the song A Pirate's Life For Me. Although they served under Captain Hook, it is implied that they hate him, because they spent their time in the aforementioned song throwing swords at a crude picture labeled "Captain" that was drawn on the cabin door. When Mr. Smee, the first mate, comes out of the cabin, he wishes the Crew a good morning, but the Crew grab him by the shirt and tell him that there's nothing good about the morning because they're stuck on the island of Neverland and not pirating. Wishing to give up the quest for Peter Pan, they give Smee the orders to tell their Captain about their plan to put into sea again. Later, on when Peter Pan, Wendy, John and Michael return to Neverland, one of the pirates spots them and Hook orders the crew to shoot the cannons at Peter Pan and the children. The pirates try to shoot at Peter and the children, knowing that the sooner Peter dies, the sooner they all get to leave Neverland. Luckily, Peter and the children manage to escape. Later on, after Hook has an encounter with Peter Pan, he manages to capture Pan's fairy friend, Tinkerbell, and tricks her into telling where Peter's hideout, is which is Hangman's Tree, and then he locks her up in a lantern and takes the Pirate Crew with him to Hangman's Tree with a bomb wrapped as a present for Peter from Wendy. When Hook, Smee and the Pirates arrive at Hangman's Tree, they hear Wendy singing the song about mothers. Here, the crew members, among them Smee, are shown to be visibly sad, implying that they lost their mothers at an early age and it was this that drove them to become pirates. When Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys come out of the Tree to return home to London, they are captured by the Pirate Crew, who takes them back to the ship while Hook and Smee stay behind to put the bomb inside for Peter. On the ship, they sing about join to be the pirate crews or walk the plank, then Wendy told Captain Hook that they never join them. The Crew took Wendy to the plank and the boys tied up and Wendy walk to the end of the plank and fell down to the sea. Hook listen to hear the splash but, it didn't splash, the pirates look down the sea that didin't splash. Unbeknownst to the pirates, Peter saved Wendy just in time before get splash. Hook still mad at his men scared cause the ship's bewitched, then Hook throw one of his men to the sea. Hook heard Peter is still alive, then Peter and Hook starts the sword fight. Peter released John, Micheal and the Lost Boys to join the battle. Hook order his henchmen to get the boys. John told the Lost Boys to hold their fire the crew with their weapons, but the Pirates are ready to climb to the pirate net to battle the boys. Tinker Bell get Peter to told him the boys are in trouble. Peter fly to the net use his dragger to cut the rope and the Crew fell down to the row boat where Mr. Smee in it and headed to the sea. Smee and the Pirates crew were rowing the boat away from Never Land till Captain Hook was swimming away by his nemesis the Crocodile. Return to Neverland In Return to Neverland, the pirates still listen to Captain Hook and actually come with him to London to kidnap Wendy. However, they accidentally kidnap Jane (perhaps because they were not aware of the change of time, since time has virtually stopped in Neverland). They follow Hook's orders to the letter, as they join him in searching for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. They also join him in the reacquisition of his treasure chest and the fight against Jane and the Lost Boys. Near the end of the movie, they (along with Hook and Mr. Smee) are chased away by the Octopus (who imagines them all to be different kinds of fish). House of Mouse The Pirate crew are appears in cameo with Captain Hook and Mr.Smee. They singing It's Our House Now with the Disney villains in Mickey's House of Villains. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Once Upon a Time The Pirate Crew appear in the second season on the show, in flashbacks concerning Hook. Exactly when he meets Milah,Rumplestiltskin's ex-wife, loses his hand by facing the crocodile and when he meets Baelfire at Neverland. Video game appearances The pirates commonly appear alongside Hook and Smee in several video games, usually based off the film. They appear in games such as Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land, Return to Never Land (video game), and Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Smee is on the boat in Ventus' story of the game and he calls out to the crew to fire cannon balls at Ventus and Peter. The part of Hook's crew in Kingdom Hearts is played by numerous Heartless instead of the original characters, presumably having been disposed of once Hook joined Maleficent's alliance. ''Epic Mickey Their Wasteland counterparts once lived in Tortooga until Hook was forcibly converted into a Beetleworx at Skull Island and many of them were captured and converted as well. Smee and a few others, including Damien Salt and Scurvy Pat, escaped to Venture Land and have been trying to settle in there. Kinect Disneyland Adventures The pirates are seen during the ''Peter Pan's Flight mini-game. They are first seen holding Cubby hostage in an attempt to learn the whereabouts of Peter Pan. When Pan and the player arrive however, Hook orders the crew to attack. They do so by blasting canons at both Peter and the player. By reflecting the cannonballs, the player if able to defeat the crew and go after Hook. Disney Parks The crew appear as minor characters in shows and other appearances usually seen aiding Hook. Sharky and Bones make appearances as puppets in Disney Junior Live atDisney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios. Peter Pan's Flight All members of the Jolly Roger can be seen as audio animatronic. First they are seen ready to kill Wendy and the boys and are later seen beaten down after Peter arrives. Fantasmic! In the original Disneyland version, the crew take part in a Peter Pan inspired scene where they battle Peter until being foiled yet again. Mickey's Soundsational Parade Two pirates appear in the Peter Pan unit fighting with Pan while Hook and Smee watch from close behind. Dream Along with Mickey The crew are casts as dancers in the show and are not working for Hook but are apart of Goofy's dream to have a life of fun and adventure. Gallery es:Los Piratas de Garfio Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Pirates Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Armies Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains who want revenge Category:Animated characters